


Health Food Kisses & Unstriped Tomatos

by BlueZaca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Hutch is on another health food kick, but Starsky is more interested in kisses than vegetables. (This entire fic is unapologetic fluff)





	Health Food Kisses & Unstriped Tomatos

"Kiss me."

"Starsky I'm right in the middle of making dinner!" Hutch didn't bother looking up from his chopping.

" _Making_ is a bit of a stretch. To me _'making dinner'_ would indicate you're at least turning on a fire or, you know, _cooking_ something."

"Starsky you promised me you'd join me for a week on this raw food diet and wouldn't complain!"

"Hey!" Starsky jumped up and sat on the counter next to Hutch, grabbing a carrot as he did and taking a bite. "I said I'd join you, didn't say I wouldn't complain."

Hutch rolled his eyes and continued chopping.

"Hey, what is that?" Starsky pointed with the carrot, "Kale? Can you even eat that raw?"

"It's collard greens and I'm going to roll the vegetables I've chopped in it. Like a burrito. But actually _healthy_."

"What the hell are you doing to it? Looks like you're fileting a fish." He took another chomp of the carrot. 

"I'm trimming the stem. Instead of asking so many questions you could start chopping tomatos."

"Kiss me."

"Starsky!" 

"Aw come on. It's not like the food's gonna burn is it? I don't know why I ever agreed to join you on this. I may never see cooked food again at this rate."

"It's good for you! It'll clear out all that junk in your body that you're always eating, especially the food you take on stake outs!" 

"There is nothing wrong with doughnuts and pizza."

"Right. You think cold pizza and root beer is a balanced breakfast."

"All American!" 

"Starsky?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"Get off the counter and start chopping tomatoes or something, huh?" 

Starsky pushed off the counter and watched Hutch as he finished with the collard greens and put down the knife as he went to get the blender.

"Now what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to blend the dressing for the wrap."

"Can't we use Thousand Island or somethin'" 

"It's not natural or raw, Starsky."

"You're absolutely no fun." Starsky had managed to wedge his way in front of Hutch and was standing between him and the counter. 

Hutch raised an eyebrow and said with a smirk, "Really? You didn't say that last night when-" 

Starsky effectively silenced him by capturing his lips in his. Hutch let out a surprised moan and placed his hands on either side of Starsky to brace himself, Starsky wrapping his arms around Hutch's waist. 

"Told yah to kiss me." Starsky said with a glimmer in his eyes after they broke the kiss. 

"You're still not getting out of helping me make dinner." Hutch said with a smirk, his blue eyes twinkling. 

"I'll help but under one condition." 

"Hmm?" 

"Kiss me." 

Hutch raised an eyebrow then grinned. He leaned in and kissed Starsky, one of his hands now at the base of his neck playing with the curls there. 

"One more condition." Starsky said when Hutch's lips left his. 

"That would be?" 

"Kiss me after dinner."

"I was planning on doing more than just kissing." Hutch said with a sly grin. 

"Love yah."

"Love you, too." Hutch moved, releasing Starsky from being trapped between him and the counter, and then handed Starsky the knife. "Now get chopping while I blend."

Starsky let out a groan. "The things I agree to just because you hear about another health kick. I _must_ either be in love or nuts to go along with you."

Hutch shrugged then sang, " _It must be love."_

Before Starsky could answer, Hutch turned on the blender and pointed at the chopping block. Starsky rolled his eyes, admitted his defeat, and began chopping a tomato. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first _Starsky & Hutch_ fic, so I hope it's okay and hope you enjoyed! This was inspired by a prompt that was simply "Kiss me".


End file.
